Redverse: Green Lantern
Green Lantern is the first solo film in the Green Lantern film series featuring Chris Pine as Green Lantern. It is part of the Redverse. Plot The Guardians of the Universe discuss how strong Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns and that they are moving into Sector 2814, Appa Ali Apsa states that they should let the Humans be killed as their species is arrogant and selfish. Abin Sur the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 disagrees and says that they need to learn and probably a human could one they become a Green Lantern one day. Abin asks to take a team of 5 lanterns into Sector 2814 and flush out the Red Lantern teams that are there, Abin is given permission and is told to select his lanterns. Abin chooses Thall Sinestro, Tomar-Re, Kilowog, Ch'p and G'Nort, the six fly towards the milky way system where the split into groups of 2. Abin and Sinestro find a empty ship and rally the other 4 lanterns, together the six of them find Atrocitus, Bleez and Zillius Zox. Bleez takes on Tomar-Re and Sinestro while Zillius Zox takes on G'nort and C'hp leaving Atrocitus to take on Killwog and Abin Sur. Abin tells Kilowog to attack head on while he attacks from behind, Kilowog throws himself at but is knocked out when Abin shoots him 4 times in the back, Atrocitus then shoots Abin in his stomach which knocks him out. The Red Lanterns escape leaving the ship to self destruct, the Green Lanterns escape but Abin creates a bubble construct which surrounds the ship just as it explodes blasting Abin back and towards Earth. C Hal Jordan wakes up when his phone begins to ring, Hal answers it and is yelled at by Carol Ferris who tells him to get to the Aircraft hanger as he has to test the latest plane. Hal rushes to work and changes into his flight suit before starting his aircraft, during the test Hal sees a green light flash in the sky taking no awareness of Carol's warnings Hal flies towards it. Abin is falling through the air when his ring tells him his wounds are too critical and that his successor is Harold Jordan, Abin smiles and says that a human can be a Green Lantern before using the last bit of energy to construct a mattress to land on. Hal lands and finds Abin Sur lying on the ground who tells him bend down, Hal tells Sur that they need to get to a hospital but Abin calms him down. Abin explains who and what the Green Lantern Corps are and hands Hal the ring, Hal puts the ring on and is blown back by a surge of energy. Hal wakes up and looks at Abin Sur who is now dead, Hal buries him and touches his ring causing it to give him the complete history of Earth in seconds. Hal takes the ring off and puts it in his pocket before getting in his plane and flying back to his base. Hal arrives and after a lecture from Carol prepares to go home when he sees his colleague Tom Kalmaku leaving his office. Hal asks Tom to follow him home which he agrees too, At his house Hal shows him the ring and puts it on. Tom asks if he found it in the sewer because it's Green before attempting to leave. Hal stops him and tells him he got it from a Alien which makes Tom try to leave again, Frustrated Hal creates a clamp construct and drags Tom back onto his couch. Both men amazed at the discovery run to the roof of Hals apartment block to begin testing the ring, after a few shots of energy Tom is knocked out by a mysterious force. Hal turns around and is caught between a construct of a clamp, Hal looks up and sees 6 aliens who all are hoovering. Hal tells them that they are wearing the same suit as the alien he got the magic ring from, one of the aliens creates a construct that begins to strangle Hal. After gasping for air a few times Hal is released from both constructs, Hal is introduced to Green Lanterns Boodika, Tomar-Re, Kilowog, Ch'p, G'Nort and Thall Sinestro. Kilowog suggests killing him but Tomar-Re suggest taking him to the Guardians of the Universe, the rest of the Lanterns agree and knock out Hal putting him into a bubble like construct as the fly into space. Hal wakes up in chains in front of 7 podiums at the top of each podium their is a floating blue alien, Hal asks who they are and they explain they are the Guardians of the Universe and that they founded the Green Lantern corp a team of Extraterrestrial law enforcement officers. One of the Guardians Appa Ali Appsa explains that the great Abin Sur was wounded by Red Lantern leader Atrocitus, that wound later went on to kill him and his ring found its way to his successor Harold Jordan. After a long conversation with the Guardians, Hal agrees to take on the mantle of the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Hal is told he will be trained by Kilowog, taught lessons by Tomar-Re and travel different sectors with Green Lantern Thall Sinestro and his apprentice Boodikka. Hal and Tomar-Re leave the Citadel and begin to talk, Hal asks why the Guardians chose him but Tomar-Re tells him that it is not the Guardians who chose him but the ring itself, Hal shows signs of disbelief when he is grabbed out the sky with a construct of a crane. Hal lands on the floor and finds Kilowog infront of him, Hal ask Kilowog why he grabbed him when Kilowog creates a construct of a hammer and tries to hit Hal. Hal calls for the help of Tomar-Re who tells him that it is no his battle, Hal runs away from Kilowog who is in pursuit with constructs of rockets. Kilowog fires the rockets at Hal who creates a construct of a shield and deflects them. Hal creates a construct of a hammer and knocks Kilowog down before being attacked by Sinestro. Cast *Chris Pine as Harold “Hal” Jordon/Green Lantern *Olivia Wilde as Carol Ferris *Manu Bennet as Atrocitus *Jeremy Irons as Thall Sinestro *Sean Bean as Abin Sur *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Doug Jones as Tomar-Re *Christopher Pulmber as Ganthet *Natassia Malthe as Bleez *Steve Buscemi as Ch'p *Michelle Rodriguez as Boodikka *Will Ferrell as G'Nort *Fred Ward as Carl Ferris *Justin Long as Tom Kalamaku *Jeffrey Wright as Ken Arden *Thomas Gibson as Martin Jordan *Frances McDormand as Jessica Jordan *Peter Krause as Jack Jordan *Matthew Gray Gubler as Jim Jordan *Gary Sines as Jonathan Stone *Idris Elba as John Stewart (Cameo) *Sean William Scott as Guy Gardner (Cameo) *Steven Blum as Rankar *Peter Capaldi as Herupa Hando Hu *Brian George as Appa Ali Apsa Gallery To be Added... Trivia To be Added... Category:Redverse: First Phase Category:Redverse